


Hold Me Now

by wlxo1



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlxo1/pseuds/wlxo1
Summary: «Would you fuck Dwight?» The question slips out of Lauras’ mouth, followed by Arats’ low chuckle.
Relationships: Dwight (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Hold Me Now

_«Would you fuck Dwight?»_ The question slips out of Lauras’ mouth, followed by Arats’ low chuckle.

  
I roll my eyes, pretending not to hear them and continue counting the remaining supplies — a task that was originally assigned to them. I just happened to bump into them on my way back from the marketplace. They asked me to help, and I, despite having a day off, decided to aid them.

  
We were just finishing counting the last cans of green beans when Laura started that «Who is on top of your Savior bang list?» conversation, the topic I tried to avoid as long as I’ve been living in the Sanctuary.

  
_«Yeah, you’ve been here for almost two years and I haven’t seen you hooking up with someone for once!»_ Arat followed up, roaming through the Inventory.

  
It was true. I’ve joined Saviors a few years ago and haven’t really been close with anyone since then because, well, I never got acquainted with a lot of people, especially men. Frankly, I never wanted to be with someone that much, considering the current state of events. We were all going to die, sooner or later, and I didn’t wanted to mourn another loss or make someone mourn me, which, in the long term, seemed even worse.

  
_«Listen, I would gladly make passionate love with Dwight.»_ I said, trying to make it sound like I was joking. _«But I bet every time he fucks someone he screams his ex wives’ name when he comes, and I’m already insecure enough, you know?»_

  
Wow, that turned out kinda dark...

  
Dwights’ been occupying too much of my thoughts since the day he and his wife Sherry moved to the Sanctuary, but I always tried to avoid him and keep my feelings at bay. I knew I had zero chances, even with Sherry now being married to Negan, because he still loved her, so I just steered clear, minding my own business.

  
_«Yeah, I bet he cries himself to sleep every night thinking...»_ Arat mocks, stopping mid sentence all of a sudden, and looks down, clearing her throat.

  
I turn around to see why she stopped talking and immediately feel blush creeping up my face. Dwight stands right in front of me, pretending to find something worthy of his attention on the floor. Simon stands right next to him, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. Something was telling me that they heard the whole conversation, voluntarily or not, and it makes me wanna chain myself to the fence and let walkers gobble my dumbass up.

  
I want to say something witty or smart, but, as always, I remain silent, avoiding any contact with him.

  
_«We’re out of canned meat and milk, Si.»_ Laura announces after a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silence.

  
_«I guess someone has to go on a supply run then.»_ He suggests after thinking for a couple of minutes. _«I can’t though. Negan left me in charge, so I have to be here twenty-four seven before he returns...»_

  
Oh no I don’t like where he is going with it.

  
Laura and Arat exchanged glances, grinning simultaneously.

  
_«Yeah, I have guard duty tomorrow, I can’t go too.»_ Laura claimed, not peeling her eyes off me, clearly waiting for my reaction.  
_I gulped down nervously, silently pleading Arat to help me out._  
_«Sorry, I have to be at one of the outposts...»_

  
Dwight finally stopped staring at the floor, his steel gray eyes locking with my baby blue ones for a split second, before turning to Simon.

  
_«I’ll go with Ashley.»_ He states simply before turning around and leaving, Simon following him.

  
Arat and Laura burst into laughter as I mouth «Fuck you» and storm out of the Inventory room.

* * *

  
I’m not surprised when he ignores me the next day when we head out for the supply run.

  
He seemed even more distressed though, and I even considered asking him about what happened, but changed my mind quickly as I opened my mouth and he immediately shot me an annoyed glance.

  
Opting for not disturbing him, I lean back on my seat and open the nearest window, reaching for my backpack with my other hand. Extracting a crampled pack of Camel lights, I light one of the cigarettes and drag a long smoke, blowing it out of the crack in the window.

  
_«You smoke?»_ Dwight quirks his brow in disbelief, his eyes lingering on my lips for a second before turning back to the road.

  
I ignore him, giving him a taste of his own medicine and watch post apocalyptic landscape changing in front of me as we move.  
When treetops gradually change into the rooftops, D turns off the engine, gesturing for me to get out of the car.  
I sigh, looking at the two lanes of absolutely identical houses, imagining the amount of work that we have to do.

  
_«Yeah, it’s gonna be long day.»_ Dwight scratches the back of his head, squinting his eyes as we stand in the sun for a couple of minutes before entering the nearby house.  
We clear out house after house, searching every nook and cranny for anything that could be useful.  
We’re already halfway through it, but all we managed to find were expired cough drops, batteries and I managed to snatch a pair of cute pink panties. I didn’t really have anyone to wear them for, but nice underwear always made me feel more confident.

  
_«Negans’ not gonna be pleased with this...»_ D observes a lonely pack of batteries, the only thing that we managed to find so far.  
_«Yeah, it’s probably best for us to not cross his socio path for a while when we return...»_ I chuckle, and a genuine smile spreads across his pale features for a second.

  
We continue to rummage the remaining houses, still hoping to find something worthy of taking back to the Sanctuary, but loose all the hope as they enter the last house, still empty handed.  
I give up halfway through searching it, and hop on the table, taking a sandwich out of my backpack.

  
_«You want?»_ I ask as his eyes motion to my lips again.  
_«Nah, thanks._ » He declines. _«There’s ham in there and I’m a vegetarian.»_

  
I shrug my shoulders indifferently, continuing eating, when he suddenly snaps the food out of my mouth and drags me upstairs, locking us in the small pantry.  
Before I could complain about anything though, he covers my mouth with his palm,silencing me. I try to remove it, but what happens next makes me pull him closer and bury my face in the crook of his neck. We hear a distinct moan and scratching against the front door. The dead ones. I tense up slightly against his body, closing my eyes, and feel Dwights hand sneaking to the small of my back.

  
_«You stop shaking, ok? We just have to wait it out for a couple of hours.»_ He reassures me, rubbing my back and placing a kiss on my forehead.  
_«You really mean what you said tommorow?»_ He asks while continuing rubbing my back.  
I plant a small kiss on his lower lip instead of answering, finally feeling him relaxing slightly.

  
We continue kissing, his rough hands picking me up by my thighs and pressing me against the nearest wall. Breaking the kiss, I look into his eyes, slowly tracing my fingers down the disfigured part of his face, caressing it.

  
_«You look so sexy, D. This scar makes you look even manlier...»_ I whisper, placing another kiss on his lips before he could say anything.  
I know he hates how he looks now, but I can’t help but be even more attracted to him now. He got it because he was protecting someone that he loved, and it made him look even hotter in my eyes, scarred or not.

  
He clearly doesn’t share the same opinion about his looks, batting my hand away. «Why don’t you get that mouth of yours to good use, m?» He firmly grabs my hair and makes me kneel down in front of him.  
It’s uncomfortable as hell, but I still want to make him feel good, so I just hook my fingers under the sides of his jeans and take them off alongside his boxers.  
He’s already hard, so I just stroke him for a couple of times before peppering small kisses all over his length, looking up at him seductively.  
He lets out a small moan, brushing my fringe off my face delicately as I start bobbing my head up and down, accommodating him fully into my mouth.

  
_«Whoa, baby, good girl...»_ His breath hitches and my heart melts as I continue sucking him off.

  
When I feel his precum starting to leak, I let him out of my mouth with a loud pop, kicking off my jeans and panties.  
He slides his big, calloused hands under my top and gives my breasts a light squeeze before tugging it down completely. Taking my left nipple into his mouth, he sucks on it softly and i let out a soft laugh.

  
_«Why you laughin’?»_ He sounds confused and even hurt for a second.  
I let out another small laugh, entangling my fingers in his blonde, soft curls and whisper. _«Your stubble is tickling me...»_  
He scoffs and picks me up by my thighs again and we dive in another passionate kiss as he forces me to open my legs.  
I comply, watching him spitting on his cock for additional lubrication and giving it a few pumps before entering me in one hard thrust. Dwight gives me some time to adjust, caressing my breast again, tugging on my nipple gently.

  
I nod slowly when I get accustomed to his length, giving him a permission to start moving.

  
I’m enjoying every second of it, melting into him as he slams his hips into mine.  
_«It okay if I choke you?»_ He asks suddenly, and I nod again, guiding his hand to my throat and letting him squeeze.

  
The pressure that he’s putting on my throat and the ruthless assault on my pussy combined drives me crazy. I sneak my hand under my belly and rub my clit in circular motions, feeling my release finally approaching.

  
I let out a scream, riding out the waves of my orgasm as D finishes next, too lost in his climax to pull out, shooting his thick load inside me.

  
We stand like that, his face buried between my taut breasts and me holding on him for dear life before he finally slides out of me, his cum dripping out of my folds.

  
_«That was...something else.»_ He chuckles, kissing me on a cheek and pulling his pants and boxers up. I do the same with my jeans and panties and put my breasts back where they supposed to be before giving him a hug. It’s a moment of weakness that probably happens due to my overwhelming sensitivity right now, but we just stand there, holding each other, noticing the heard finally thinning out.

  
When we can’t hear their moans, D grabs my hand and we get out of the house, making our way to the car, not letting each other go...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wanted to write a short story about Dwight for a while because he clearly deserves more love from fandom. I also think this small fic has potential to be a whole story...  
> If you liked it and want me to write more of it, leave kudos and comments please!


End file.
